


Kejahilan Tegoshi

by utamina05



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band), Tegomass
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utamina05/pseuds/utamina05
Summary: Massu penasaran kenapa Tegoshi tidak pernah menjahilinya seperti ia menjahili Koyama dan Shige.





	Kejahilan Tegoshi

**Author's Note:**

> Di bawah naungan mbah Johnny Kitagawa ;___;

“Uwaaa! Celanaku lengket!” Seru Shige yang memegangi celana jeans favoritnya. Semua yang ada di ruang ganti tertawa serentak. “Siapa yang melakukan ini?! Ah… Terpaksa  aku _laundry_ lagi.” Yang lainnya tertawa lebih puas. Shige melihat teman-temannya yang tertawa, ia tahu siapa penyebab celananya lengket, tidak lain tidak bukan hanya ada satu orang yang akan menjahilinya.

“Tegoshi!!” Seru Shige yang mengejar Tegoshi. Tegoshi segera menutup pintu dan lari keluar ruangan.

“Aku juga sering dijahili Tegoshi, Shige. Santai saja,” Hibur Koyama.

“Santai matamu sipit! Ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku dijahili Tegoshi. Kau lihat? Yang menempel di celanaku ini permen karet. Dan ini susah sekali dicuci, Koyama!” Seru Shige kesal.

“Bawa saja ke _laundry_ , Shige. Nanti kuantar deh.” Kata Koyama lagi.

“Maa, maa… Shige. Tegoshi hanya iseng. Maafkan saja dia.” Kata Masuda yang masih tertawa kecil.

“Kau tidak tahu sih seberapa lelahnya aku dengan kejahilan Tegoshi. Kau kan jarang ia jahili, Massu.”

“Aku juga pernah dijahili. Tegoshi pernah menyemprotkan parfumnya padaku, mendorongku saat duduk di panggung, dan…”

“Iya… Tapi tidak separah aku dan Koyama kan?” Kata Shige sambil tetap melihat celananya yang makin lengket karena permen karet.

“Benar juga ya, Tegoshi tidak pernah menjahili Massu seperti dia menjahili kita.” Kata Koyama yang meletakkan tangannya di dagu seperti detektif. Masuda hanya terdiam saja.

“Apa mungkin karena ia takut pada Massu?” Tanya Koyama.

“Mana mungkin, kenapa ia harus takut denganku?”  Tanya Masuda sambil tertawa.

“Ah sudahlah, yang penting aku harus ke _laundry_ sekarang. Kalau tidak nanti keburu tutup.” Kata Shige yang segera membereskan barang-barangnya.

“Aku akan menemani Shige.” Kata Koyama yang juga membereskan barang-barangnya.

“Kalian mau pulang sekarang? Bagaimana dengan makan malam bersamanya?” Tanya Masuda.

“Nanti aku dan Shige akan menyusul kalian. Aku juga ada urusan setelah menemani Shige ke _laundry,_ tidak apa-apa, kan?” Masuda mengangguk.

“Kami duluan Massu. Katakan pada Tegoshi, dia harus siapkan uang pengganti untuk membayar _laundry_ ku!” Kata Shige sebelum keluar ruangan. Koyama hanya tertawa saja.

“Sampai jumpa, Massu. Ah hati-hati dengan barangmu, siapa tahu kau jadi korban seperti Shige.” Kata Koyama sambil tertawa.  Masuda ikut tertawa. Lalu Ia mulai membereskan barang-barangnya setelah 3 menit KoyaShige meninggalkan ruangan. Masuda mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

“Kei-chan dan Shige ke mana?” Tanya Tegoshi yang baru masuk ruang ganti setelah keluar dari persembunyiannya.

“Shige ke _laundry_ , Koyama mengantarnya, tapi katanya juga ada urusan sebentar.” Jawab Masuda.

“Hee? Mereka tidak jadi makan bersama kita?”

“Katanya nanti mereka menyusul. Oh ya tadi Shige berpesan, kau harus siapkan uang _laundry_ celananya karena perbuatanmu,” Kata Masuda sambil tersenyum. Tegoshi tertawa.

“Kasihan juga Shige. Nanti aku minta maaf saja padanya, hahahha,” Kata Tegoshi. Masuda lalu teringat kata-kata Shige dan Koyama tentang Tegoshi yang tidak pernah menjahilinya seperti ia menjahili Shige dan Koyama.

“Ne, Tegoshi,” ucap Masuda. Tegoshi hanya ber’hm?’. “Kenapa kau tidak pernah menjahiliku?” Tanya Masuda. Tegoshi melihat Masuda dengan wajah bingung.

“Apa maksudmu? Aku juga sering menjahilimu, kan? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin dijahili, Massu?” Tanya Tegoshi sambil tertawa.

“Tidak, maksudku seperti halnya kau menjahili Koyama dan Shige. Koyama bilang karena kau takut padaku.” Tegoshi menatap Masuda dengan wajah bingung kemudian tertawa lagi.

“Mana mungkin aku takut dengan Massu. Wajahmu tidak seram seperti orang jahat.” Kata Tegoshi lagi.

“Lalu kenapa?” Tanya Massu penasaran.

“Hmm… Kenapa ya?” Gumam Tegoshi. Ia berpikir sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.”Ah!! Aku tahu!” Seru Tegoshi.

“Kenapa?” Tanya Masuda yang sejak tadi hanya diam menunggu penjelasan Tegoshi. Tegoshi tersenyum.

“Karena Massu adalah sahabat terbaikku. Aku tidak ingin membuat Massu jauh dariku dan membenciku. Massu selalu baik padaku. Begitulah,” Jelas Tegoshi.

“Tapi Koyama lebih baik padamu daripada aku.” Kata Masuda.

“Kei-chan lebih seperti kakak bagiku. Shige juga seperti saudaraku, umur kami kan sama. Sedangkan Massu sudah seperti keduanya, sahabat terbaikku dan saudaraku.” Jawab Tegoshi. Masuda tersenyum hingga lesung pipitnya terlihat.

“ _Arigatou_ , Tegoshi. Kau juga sudah kuanggap sebagai saudaraku.” Kata Masuda.

“Apa itu berarti aku boleh menjahilimu seperti Kei-chan dan Shige?” Tanya Tegoshi.

“Tidak boleh.” Jawab Masuda. Tegoshi tertawa. Tegoshi yang sudah membereskan barangnya berdiri.

“Ayo kita makan malam, aku sudah lapar!” Ajak Tegoshi.

“Kau tunggu di parkiran, aku mau menelepon ibuku dulu untuk bilang kalau aku makan di luar.”

“Okay~ _ganbatte ne!_ ” Jawab Tegoshi sambil menutup pintu ruangan.

“Hee? _Ganbatte_ untuk apa, Tegoshi?” Namun Tegoshi sudah meninggalkan ruangan menuju parkiran. “Dasar Tegoshi.” Gumam Masuda.

Saat Masuda mencari ponselnya di tas, ia tidak menemukan ponselnya, ia cari di kantongnya dan tempat-tempat sekitarnya pun tidak ada. Kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu.

“Oi, Tegoshi! Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu kau menyembunyikan ponselku!”

Tegoshi yang sedang menunggu di parkiran tertawa sendiri saat mengeluarkan ponsel berwarna oranye milik sahabatnya itu.” _Ganbatte_ mencari ponselmu, Massu~”

**Author's Note:**

> Makasih udah mampir~


End file.
